Wonderland?
by Chiiruyo
Summary: Mata violet gelapnya pun perlahan terbuka. Lalu sejenak menengok ke kanan dan kiri sambil kebingungan melihat keadaan sekitar. Ini dimana? Bukankah dia tadi sedang berada dirumahnya membaca buku? Mengapa dunia disekitarnya terasa berbeda? Dan apakah dia baru saja melihat seseorang sedang berlari? / New author, sho-ai, warnings inside


Mata violet gelapnya pun perlahan terbuka. Lalu sejenak menengok ke kanan dan kiri sambil kebingungan melihat keadaan sekitar. Ini dimana? Bukankah dia tadi sedang berada dirumahnya membaca buku? Mengapa dunia disekitarnya terasa berbeda? Dan apakah dia baru saja melihat seseorang sedang berlari?

.

.

.

.

.

-  
**Erm, oke halo saya author baru disini hehe dan kali inipun ff pertama saya adalah di fandom Boboiboy yeee *tebar confetti*. Padahal kartunnya udah dari tahun kapan kok saya baru ngefans sekarang ya /slap/.**

**Warning: slight sho-ai, BBBFang, OOC dan gaje sangat, jika tidak suka dengan kriteria barusan silahkan tekan tombol back **

**Disclaimer: BBB bukan punya saya, kalau iya mungkin hints sho-ai bakal saya tingkatkan.  
**-

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat sosok itu makin mendekat, barulah ia sadar bahwa dia adalah Boboiboy rivalnya yang sekarang tengah menjadi Gempa, tetapi mungkin saja ia sedang berpecah menjadi lima? Siapa tahu. Dan kenapa dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru? Lalu Fang pun mencoba menghampirinya.

"Oi Gempa! Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya sambil berlari mengimbangi Gempa, tetapi yang ditanya malah hanya komat-kamit antara "Oh tidak oh tidak" atau "Aku telat aku telaaat" sambil melihat pocket watch yang dipegangnya. Merasa kesal ia pun dengan sengaja menyenggol dan berkata lagi "Hei bodoh, kalau ditanya jawab dong!". Akhirnya Gempa menengok dan berhenti sejenak "Oh hei Alice! Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru, ada urusan penting." Lanjutnya sambil ancang-ancang berlari lagi "Nanti saja ya bicaranya, oh dan gaun yang sangat bagus! Sampai jumpa!", "Siapa Alice hah, dan apa maksudmu dengan gau—APA!?"

Sekarang pun pakaiannya bukanlah yang biasa ia kenakan lagi. Melainkan sebuah gaun ungu muda simpel dengan renda-renda di bagian rok dan bando berpita putih yang sekarang tersemat di rambutnya entah darimana. Selain rasa malu yang bukan main, juga ada rasa amarah karena baru saja ia ditinggal oleh si Gempa itu "HEI GEMPA SIALAN, JANGAN KABUR KAU".

.

.

.

"Kemana dia lewatnya sih—" Fang yang sedari tadi berlari mengejar Gempa, sekarang malah tersesat di ruangan antah berantah yang dia sendiri sedang kebingungan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Sambil bergumam kesal anak berkacamata itu lalu menemukan sebuah pintu. Bergegaslah ia menuju pintu tersebut namun sayang pintunya terlalu kecil untuk tubuhnya. 'Argh sial!' pikirnya, bagaimana bisa ia melewati pintu yang kecilnya bukan main ini?

Berjalan bolak-balik sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa untuk melewati pintu. Lalu terpikirkan untuk menggunakan kuasa bayangnya dan berencana untuk menghancurkan dindingnya sekaligus. Dengan seringai kecil ia mulai mengambil pose kuda-kudanya untuk mengeluarkan jurus bayangnya.

"Harimau bayang!"

...

Lho?

Ia mencoba lagi

"Harimau bayang!"

...

Tak ada hasil

Apa mungkin jam kuasanya telah rusak? Ah tidak mungkin bisa kan? Panik dan kebingungan tiba-tiba Fang menemukan sebuah botol kecil misterius terletak disebuah meja dengan kunci kecil disampingnya. Secarik kertas dengan bertuliskan 'Minumlah aku' tertera pada botol itu, sangatlah mencurigakan baginya tapi toh ia coba saja, mungkin akan ada hasil. Perlahan ia minum seteguk demi seteguk.

Mengecil, hei dia mulai mengecil!

Mengecil, sedikit lagi.

Mengecil

Dan mengecil, sekarang ia sudah setara dengan pintu tersebut. Buru-buru ia mencoba untuk membuka pintunya. Oh betapa sialnya ternyata pintunya terkunci! Apa jangan-jangan kunci tadi adalah kunci pintu ini? Argh dasar bodoh! Coba kalau tadi Fang juga mengambil kunci itu...

Merasa lemas, ia duduk begitu saja dengan putus asa sambil menghela napas dan mulai merasakan kelaparan. Alih=alih ia melihat sebuah keranjang didekatnya, dan sepertinya ia mengenal bau ini... Bingo! Sudah ia duga ternyata isinya adalah donat lobak merah! Tulisan yang sama juga tertera disitu 'Makanlah aku', aduhai bagaimana kalau terjadi yang aneh-aneh lagi? Tetapi perutnya pun juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara menandakan untuk minta diisi. "Masa bodoh lah!" katanya cuek sambil melahap donat yang enak itu, tidak peduli dengan akibatnya. Lalu si anak berambut sama dengan warna matanya mulai panik karena badannya mulai membesar, lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai ia menghancurkan bilik tadi. Sekarang ia malah menghancurkan seluruh bangunan itu.

Dan hei! Gempa ada disana berlari menuju taman bunga yang lebat itu. Tidak mempedulikan kerusakan yang telah ia buat, Fang mulai bergegas lagi mengejar anak bertopi dinosaurus itu. "Hei tungguuuuuuuu...!"

**Hehehe, gimana? Saya rencananya sih bakal bikin 2 atau 3 chap :) Oh dan kalau anda punya ide-ide nista cemerlang silahkan masukan XD. See you next time!**

** ?**


End file.
